


Animal Instincts

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean in Purgatory, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Rough Sex, Sex, Switching, Territorial Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Dean, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he intended to do was find a safe spot near the crest of a ridge for them to hole up during the night. But Dean didn't know how it happened. If he managed to survive Purgatory, he would never speak of it again. In that moment, though, he threw himself headlong into the flesh, the primal urges, and the starvation for touch that didn't result in death for once. His two companions - an angel and a vampire - did the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

All he intended to do was find a safe spot near the crest of a ridge for them to hole up during the night. But Dean didn’t know how it happened. If he managed to survive Purgatory, he would never speak of it again. In that moment, though, he threw himself headlong into the flesh, the primal urges, and the starvation for touch that didn't result in death for once. His two companions - an angel and a vampire - did the same.

Limbs tangled and twisted. Sweat mingled with unspeakable dirt and grime. Mouths filled with tongues, lips, salty beads of sweat, filthy skin, and the heady taste of male arousal. The foreignness of it all thrilled Dean down to his toes in electrical impulses that traveled back up his spine and tickled his scalp. Every nerve ending felt truly on fire as if the tiny hairs along his body might light up like a collection of fireflies.

Dean always considered himself tough, the alpha male, the one to control everything in his life. Yet there he knelt on the freezing, rough ground between Benny and Castiel, letting them use his body as they pleased. But damn if he didn't fucking love it though.

"Eager, pretty thing," hissed Benny through clenched teeth.

He spit, and then the sticky, fat head of his cock pressed into Dean's ass while Castiel silently watched as his hands caressed the hunter's face, his naked shoulders, his chest. Dean groaned in a place caught between delicious pleasure and a stretching burn. Nothing gentle or loving passed between the vampire and him as a punishing, pounding rhythm descended. Each thrust forced air out of his lungs and his usual restrained groans heightened into tense, higher moans.

Everything rough and violent in Benny matched everything gentle and loving in Castiel, the two sensations stripping Dean's nerves raw. The angel found his mouth and kissed him slowly, deeply, with possessive sweeps of his sweet tongue as if to say he allowed the vampire to touch Dean but he really belonged to the angel.

Dean's thoughts silenced into the pureness of  _want_ and _instinct_ as blue eyes blown and dulled by lust watched him lick and bite his way down to his cock. The invasion in his mouth matched the invasion in his ass. Soon the angel and the vampire lost control of their personal desires for that hunter and a mutual rhythm fucked him back and forth between them. Watching Castiel's pelvis stutter and buck into his mouth, pushing into his throat, set Dean's skin on fire. The corruption of an angel moaning his way into the depths of sin flushed Dean's cock so hard that aching pain spread, begging for friction. He resisted.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," seethed Benny, his fingers digging into Dean's hips.

Behind him, Benny's grunts suddenly turned ragged and his cock pounded into Dean's needy hole with desperate violence. Abruptly, the vampire's body arched and a growling cry released from his chest into the night.

Overwrought and frantic to find his own release, Dean let go of Castiel's cock with a wet pop just as Benny tumbled back in the dirt with a low, dark chuckle. He grabbed Castiel with biting, hard kisses wherever he could get a bit of angelic flesh, and spun him around. The angel understood and presented the perfect roundness of his ass to the hunter. Dean noticed a quick flicking motion and realized Castiel's fist worked the length of his own cock. The filthy, sinful sight nearly made Dean come right there but not yet. Not until he got what his deepest fantasies dictated.

Spit-soaked fingers pressed into Castiel's waiting hole and the angel whimpered, twisting his hips back against Dean. He smirked in his hazy state, hearing Benny chuckle again spread on the ground in a limp pile behind him.

"Angels ain't so pure, huh darlin'?" he slurred to Dean.

"Only for me," replied Dean, though he couldn't tell if he meant it as an observation or a declaration of marked territory.

Castiel didn't acknowledge either of them. How could he with Dean's fingers stretching him wide, knowing what was coming next? He whimpered desperately, eliciting another low, rolling chuckle from Benny. The vampire clearly found the corruption of a holy creature the most fascinating thing.

"You want me?" Dean asked in a voice so dark that he didn't recognize it.

"Yes," breathed Castiel, arching his back on all fours.

"Say it," he whispered.

Castiel's fist squeezed the base of his own cock tightly, instinct showing him how to stop himself from blowing his load right there. "Dean, I want you," he stammered. "I always did."

The hunter yanked back his experimental fingers and plunged his cock straight into the angel's warm hole. Maybe he was too rough but Purgatory was hardly the place for tender kisses and soft petting. He dropped his eyes to his cock pounding Castiel's ass, entranced by the glisten of spit and precum. He'd never seen himself so thick and hard, never felt the addicting, consuming ache root so firmly in his spine. Awareness of Castiel's moans brought him to a delirious state.

He felt Benny crawl up behind him somewhere in his delirium and suddenly thick, meaty hands snaked around his chest. A beard and teeth scratched his shoulder. It took astounding self-control for the vampire not to feed so close to his neck. Benny's fingertips teased Dean's nipples into rigid points, making his spine curl, overwhelmed and nearly fucking Castiel into the ground.

Higher, tighter moans and his body stiffening, Castiel growled Dean's name as he shot sticky, white ropes over the dirt. Feeling the angel's ass clench around his cock sent Dean into a dizzying spiral and he came, the burst of released tension ripping from his flesh like an exorcism.

Time passed blindly, none of them completely aware. Both Castiel and Benny lay on the ground staring at the sky with Dean sitting between them.

One day, if they survived, Dean expected he and Castiel would have to talk about what they did in Purgatory. Or maybe not. Dean wasn't very good at talking anyway.


End file.
